icchibanketsufandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
Recent Updates 2017/5/18 * Main Story: Part 2 Chapter 5 Episode 7-9 added * The following Heroes added for the Cumulative Misumaru Purchase Campaign: ** Hero: Oudai - Amakusa Shirou (Sailor) ** Hero: Oudai - Nigihayahi * Eternity Castle-related Special Missions added * Hero Awakening: Silver ⇒ Gold - Itsumade, Todomeki, Sarutobi Sasuke, Hiruko * New Functions ** Function to designate the same Heroes for guard duty when Inner Garden Guard Duty ends added ** Eternity Castle information added to Battle Records ** Icons indicating completion status for Hero Legends added * Descent of Legends: Evil God Loki event ends * Training Campaign Reprint event begins 2017/5/11 * Main Story: Part 2 Chapter 5 Episode 4-6 added * Hero: Oudai - Kirin added * Hero Awakening: Silver ⇒ Gold - Jurou, Yukionna, Yato, Kamaitachi * New Functions ** Various time-limited subjugations have had countdown timers to the end of the subjugation added ** Story only subjugations will no longer display the team selection screen ** Battle only subjugations will no longer display the "Skip story" button * Samsara Campaign event ends * Descent of Legends: Evil God Loki event begins ** Event-limited Descent Hero: Loki added * Weekend-limited stories "Weekend Short Story" begins ** From 5/13 (Sat), it will can be viewed from Subjugation > Festival ** Saturday and Sunday will have separate stories 2017/4/281 * Main Story: Part 2 Chapter 5 Episode 1-3 added * Hero: Oudai - Himiko added * Hero Awakening: Silver ⇒ Gold - Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, and Genbu * Banketsu Lore from Banketsu Prayer Voting! Round 3 results added; can be viewed from Barracks > Recollection > Banketsu Lore > Special Lore: ** Susanoo and Kushinadahime ** Sarutobi Sasuke and Saizou ** Masakadosama and Tawaratouta * New Function - Crow Cabin added; can be viewed from Heroes Overview * Eternity Castle reset * Shigyoku Festival Reprint event ends * Samsara Campaign event begins * Bug fixes: Kuuya's awakening parameters and Konohana Sakuya's parameters 2017/4/211 * The following Soudai heroes have had their parameters upgraded: Konohana Sakuya, Iwanagahime, Kijimunaa, and Abe no Seimei * Main Story: Part 2 Chapter 4 Episode 10-12 added * Hero: Soudai - Yoritomo added * Eternity Castle added; a button will be added to the Contents and Main Shrine * "Awakening" function implemented ** Awakenable heroes are as follow: *** Gold ⇒ Rainbow: Takemikazuchi *** Silver ⇒ Gold: Tesso, Kuuya ** More awakenable heroes will be added in the future. * Training Campaign Reprint event ends * Shigyoku Festival Reprint event begins Upcoming Content May Descent of Legends! Challenge visitors of the "Asugaruzukai"! Can you recruit allies through the extremely difficult subjugations...? End of May to June Outfit Changes for Heroes! Popular heroes will have new outfits to change into one after another! Their usual sides could be seen too...?! July Summer Festival and New Demons! The story takes on a new turn! New demons appear to make a mess of the Yaworozukai...! A summer festival is also being planned! August Icchibanketsu 1 Year Anniversary! Special projects are being planned! Look forward to it! Translation source Older Updates 2016 Archive